


Better Get Used to This

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, During Canon, Extended Scene, Female Protagonist, Gen, Leaving Home, Overwhelmed, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Podding my own work because man I love HZD and Aloy is such fun. Her journey throughout the game is so fascinating to think about and explore.





	Better Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Get Used to This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463632) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qe8pfa52pikqu7a/HZD%20Better%20Get%20Used%20to%20This.mp3?dl=0) (1.48 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:03:14

**Author's Note:**

> Podding my own work because man I love HZD and Aloy is such fun. Her journey throughout the game is so fascinating to think about and explore.


End file.
